¡que vivan las reconciliaciones!
by niita cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios hace tres meses viviendo una relación de ensueño, pero, como toda pareja, tienen su primera discusión, lo que les lleva a su primera reconciliación, las cosas se ponen más pasionales al pedir perdón. TODOS HUMANOS.LEMMON.ONE/SHOT


-¡no necesito a un estúpido como novio!- me gritó Bella.

-¡pues entonces este estúpida ya no será u novio!- le grité en respuesta.

-¡pues entonces me voy de aquí!- tomó su bolso y su abrigo, me dedicó una mirada envenenada y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo. ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¿por qué tenía que pelear con Bella?, todo era perfecto desde que le pedí que fuera mi novia, hace tres meses, aún recuerdo la alegría con la que me aceptó, el beso fugaz que le di y que me correspondió, esta era nuestra primera pelea y al parecer la última, y más encima no me acordaba por qué diablos habíamos discutido. Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpen mis pensamientos, pensé en no ir, pero podía ser algo importante, me paré, caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí, me encontré con una Bella llena de lágrimas, una tristeza inundaba sus hermosos y chocolatados ojos, todo enojo se disipó, abracé a Bella fuertemente mientras la hacía entrar y cerraba la puerta aún con ella en brazos.

-lo siento, lo siento, odio verte así, triste, sonríe para mi Bella, amo tu sonrisa- le supliqué.

-Edward, lo siento, te amo- susurró sin levantar la mirada.

-yo más- le contesté.

-¿quieres discutir de nuevo?- me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa por fin mirándome a la cara- amo tus ojos verdes- susurró acercándose a mis labios.

-yo te amo a ti- le contesté acortando las distancias y tocando sus labio con los míos, toqué con mi lengua su labio inferior haciendo que ella abriera su boca llenándome de su dulce aliento, nuestras lenguas se juntaron, literalmente, me comí su deliciosa boca, Bella puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo puse las mías en su cintura acercándola más a mi pecho, me iba a separar para tomar aire, pero Bella no me dejó, ya que empujó mi cara más a la suya, no me quedó otra que respirar por la nariz, aunque prefería asfixiarme antes de terminar con este beso, primer beso de reconciliación, debería discutir más seguido con Bella, sonreí por mi pensamiento, de nuevo mis hormonas me estaban ganando, Bella pasó sus manos por debajo de mi polera tocando los músculos de mi estómago, solté un gemido por su tacto tibio, más caliente que tibio, de repente Bella se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos mostrándome en los suyos una gran excitación.

-Edward hazme tuya- abrí los ojos como platos ante su petición, ella misma me dijo que quería esperar antes de dar ese paso.

-creí que no estabas lista- le dije aún sorprendido.

-lo estoy, además me lo debes por la discusión- contraatacó, yo rodé los ojos, aunque no me podía negar que estaba incluso más deseoso que ella de que esto pasara- ¿o acaso quieres que te seduzca?- susurró en mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera, miré su rostro, tenía una sonrisa traviesa, hermosa, tan sexy, la haría mía ahora mismo, pero me gustaba la idea de que me seduciera…

-inténtalo- la reté, ella alzó una ceja, pero luego puso de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa, puso una mano en mi pecho y comenzó a caminar haciendo que yo avanzara hacia atrás.

-tú te metiste en esto Edward Masen- me advirtió todavía con esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

-sé lo que estoy haciendo- le contesté con una sonrisa torcida, de repente choquen con algo, era mi cama, volví a a la realidad de que estábamos en mi habitación cerca del campus de Harvard, Bella llamó mi atención de nuevo empujándome hacia la cama, luego de caer ella se tiró encima mío y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, profundizamos el beso, puse mis manos bajo su polera sintiendo sus curvas, ella se separó un poco de mi pecho y me sacó la polera de un tirón, se quedó mirando mi torso desnudo y luego regresó a mis labios, le quité la polera sin poder resistirme a sentir u piel contra la mía, la apreté contra mi pecho sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían.

-Edward- Bella gimió contra mis labios, fue el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida.

-sedúceme Bella- le dije con una sonrisa picarona, ella me la devolvió, tomó mis manos y las puso en sus pechos, ¡que sensación!, sin perder tiempo puse mis manos en el broche de su sostén y lo desabroché en un tiempo record, lo saqué dejándola desnuda de las caderas hacia arriba, puse de nuevo mis manos en sus pechos y Bella volvió a gemir, pasó sus manos por mi cinturón y lo desabrochó, luego pasó a los botones de mis jeans, los sacó de un tirón dejándome en boxer, bajé mis manos hasta sus vaqueros y los desabroché en unos segundos para luego quitarlos casi rompiéndolos por la rapidez.

-que ansioso- se rió Bella, yo le sonreí y comencé a besar su cuello, deslicé mis manos por el contorno de los pechos de Bella, luego por su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos, acaricié la parte inferior de sus muslos- Edward, no me hagas esto- me suplicó Bella en un gemido.

-¿hacerte que?- le pregunté con una inocencia falsa, fui subiendo de a poco por la parte inferior de sus muslos, ¿podría desearla más que ahora?, eso lo veríamos, jugué con el elástico de su ropa interior, luego acaricié su intimidad.

-Edward- gimió Bella de nuevo y, de nuevo, amé ese sonido, de un tirón le saqué la última prenda que le quedaba dejando su glorioso cuerpo desnudo, ella se acercó a mis labios y me besó apasionadamente, puso sus manos en mis boxer y me los quitó lanzándolos a una esquina de la habitación, puso sus manos en mi cuello profundizando el beso- me vengaré- balbuceó entre mis labios, comenzó a mover sus caderas chocándolas con las mías, podía sentir su parte íntima contra la mía, podía sentir mis palpitaciones y Bella también, ella seguía moviendo sus caderas frenéticamente junto las mías, solté un gemido en su boca haciendo que ella soltara otro- Edward, hazme tuya- me suplicó Bella por segunda vez en la noche, pero esta vez sus palabras tuvieron un efecto distinto a la vez anterior, su frase me causo mucha más excitación y desesperación.

-sé mía- susurré en el oído de Bella, ella gimió otra vez, y sin esperar se subió encima de mí haciendo que la penetrara, abrí los ojos como platos al sentirme dentro de Bella, ella enterró sus dedos en mi espalda, miré su rostro, tenía una expresión de dolor, se me había olvidado que era virgen, tan hermosa y tan especial, me hizo desearla más, debía distraerla, comencé a besarla apasionadamente, puse mis manos en sus pechos frotando sus pezones.

-Edward- ¿por qué mi nombre tenía que sonar tan increíblemente sensual en un gemido de Bella?, ya no aguantaba más, comencé a penetrarla lentamente, observando su expresión, Bella se mordía el labio tratando de aguantar un gemido, sonreí al ver que el dolor se había esfumado, junté nuestros labios haciendo que Bella soltara su gemido contra mi boca, penetraba cada vez más rápido y fuerte a Bella, mis manos viajaron a sus caderas para guiar sus saltos, necesitaba escuchar mi nombre en sus labios.

-Bella di mi nombre- le supliqué dejando escapar un gemido, el ambiente estaba cargado de placer.

-Edward- gimió Bella.

-más fuerte, Bella.

-Edward- gritó el ángel más sexy del mundo- Edward, Edward- Bella siguió gimiendo mi nombre, estábamos a punto de recibir el orgasmo, Bella y yo temblamos, pude sentir mi erección y la humedad de Bella, ambos soltamos el tan esperado orgasmo al mismo tiempo, Bella se dejó caer encima de mi pecho respirando agitadamente- Edward- susurró jadeante, yo no estaba mucho mejor que ella, me recosté en la cama y salí de su intimidad.

-woow- suspiré, Bella levantó la cabeza, apoyó sus codos en mi pecho y me miró con una sonrisa picarona.

-tendremos que discutir más seguido- ¿estaba volviéndome loco o la voz de Bella era mucho más sensual?

-no, tendrás que ser mía más seguido- le devolví la sonrisa, ella se acercó a mis labios y me dio un tierno beso, suspiró contra mis labios y se quedó ahí, yo abrí mi boca recibiendo su dulce y embriagante aliento.

-_¡qué vivan las reconciliaciones!- _dijo Bella alegremente soltando una carcajada.


End file.
